simplement de l'amour
by mick-potter-malefoy
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre Harry et Draco attention slash. Harry et Draco tombent en amour Ron et Hermionne
1. Coma, mort et survie

Simplement de l'amour

Intro: Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente aujourd'hui cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle devrait contenir environ 3 chapitres mais 'a on verra. Une autre chose, j'aimerais avoir des conseils et des commentaires de votre part. Merci et .  
  
disclaimer:voici le bout, que je crois tout le monde connais, Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy et tout les autres personnages de ses livres appartiennent a la très talentueuse auteure, j'ai nommé madame J.K. Rowling.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1: coma, morts et survie  
  
Voldemorts et ses mangemorts avait décidé cette journée là d'attaquer Harry Potter et toute l'école de sorcellerie Pouddlard, malheureusement pour eux, ils avait choisi la mauvaise école a attaquer, car, tout les élèves au péril de leurs vies défendirent loyalement l'école en combattant les mangemorts, Dans cette bataille Harry Potter luttait contre Voldemort, même Draco Malefoy qui avait rejeté l'idée de devenir le serviteur de cet ignoble personnage combattait, sauf que lui, il combattait son père, qui avait été dans une colère noire quand il apprit la décision de son fils.  
  
Hermionne, Ron et tout les autres mirent tout leurs talents pour décimés les méchants terroristes. A la fin, il n'y avait que quelques blessés du coté des bons mais tout les mangemorts furent tués un a un, Lucius Malefoy et Voldemort en firent partit d'ailleurs  
  
Parmis les blessés cependant, il y avait Harry Potter qui tomba dans le coma après la bataille contre Voldemort, on l'emmena a l'infirmerie ou il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour sa survie.Pendant des jours et des jours Ron et Hermionne veillèrent a son chevet attendant savament le réveil de leur copain.   
  
Cependant, la nuit, un élève du collège venait le visiter en secret et cette personne était nul autre que Draco Malefoy, depuis qu'il avait vu Harry dans le coma, il se sentait mal, même si pendant toutes ces années, ils avait été ennemies, il ne voulait en aucun cas que le survivant ne survive pas a voldemort. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci, il avait envie de faire la paix avec Harry et ses amis et enfin avoir des personnes sur qui compter. Avec qui il pourrait s'amuser, faire resortir des sentiments qu'il cache depuis longtemps.  
  
Draco entra comme si il était un espion dans l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers le lit et prit place dans une chaise, il prit la main de Harry et il commença a parler et dit  
  
-Harry, ici Draco, je n'est aucune idée si tu m'entend, mais il faut que tu sache que je n'est plus envie d'etre ton ennemi de toujours, je voudrais etre ton ami ainsi que celui des tes copains.   
  
Je voudrais tellement faire ressortir mes sentiments que je garde cacher au fond de mon coeur depuis si longtempt. Je sais que tu dois me maudire de tout les torts que je t'est causer pendant toutes ses années et je m'en excuse.   
  
Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais mon père m'avait renier de sa famille parce que je ne voulait pas suivre son parcours de vie et regarde aujourd'hui ou il en est, il est mort c'est moi qui l'est tuer, franchement je sais que je ne devrais pas dire 'a mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, d'avoir débarasser une fois pour toute, le monde de cet homme répugnant qui a saboter ma courte vie.   
  
Harry écoute-moi, raccroche-toi a la vie, fais le pour tes amis, fais-le pour tout ceux qui t'aiment, fais le pour moi. Survie, je t'en prie, j'ai seulement toi au monde a qui je sais que je peux me confier et je sais que tu me comprendra parce que tu as vécu un enfer comme moi tout au long de ta vie.   
  
J'ai vraiment envie qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde, mon père m'avait interdit mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus la, je fait ce que jeu veux.   
  
Tu sais quoi? j'ai hérité de la fortune de la famille, ma mère est morte elle aussi dans la bataille. J'ai l'immense manoir qui m'appartient, quand tu te réveillera, je t'inviterais pour les vacances toi et tes amis et tout les gens que tu veux.   
  
Je ferais tout pour me racheter, je vais même avec mon argent t'acheter tout ce que tu veux, je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureux. Finalement, j'ai décider de peut-etre changer mon nom de famille, mais je n'est encore aucune idée du nom que je pourrais porter, j'aimerais que tu me donne ton avis quand tu te réveillera.   
  
Je t'en pris Harry, réveille-toi bientôt nous avons tous hâte de te revoir.   
  
J'espère sincèrement que tu m'as entendu dire toutes ses choses et j'espère que quand tu reviendra parmis nous, que je deviendrais ton ami, même si les chances sont minces, si tu m'entend viens me voir, comme 'a, si tu ne viens pas je serais que tu ne m'aura pas entendu. Bon, il se fait tard, il faut que j'y aille sinon si je reste plus longtemps je risque d'etre découvert. Prend bien soin de toi et a demain a moins que tu ne te réveille avant.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1


	2. révélation de nouveaux sentiments

Simplement de l'amour  
  
Disclaimer:tout les personnages, l'univers et les autres affaires, appartiennent a J.K. Rowling  
  
Review: Je remercie Hannange pour son commentaire  
  
Chapitre 2:révélation de sentiments  
  
Le jour se leve sur poudlard, c'est le temps pour tout les eleves de se lever. cependant dans l'infirmerie de l'école un seul éléve échappe a la regle, cette personne est Harry Potter qui est plonger dans le coma depuis son combat contre Voldemort. Ses meilleurs amis (Ron et Hermionne) s'apprêtent a aller manger pour rendre visite par la suite au survivant, chaque jours depuis maintenant une semaine ils le veillèrent a son chevet attendant désespérément le moment de son réveil.   
  
Dans la grande salle  
  
- Mionne dépêche-toi a manger j'ai hâte de voir Harry  
  
- Oui, oui Ron, du calme  
  
- Mais il peut se réveiller d'une minute a l'autre et je veut être la quand il vas ouvrir ses yeux   
  
- Bon d'accord allons-y, mais je vais apporter un petit peu de nouriture au moins je vais avoir le temps de manger  
  
pendant que tu vas le regarder.  
  
- D'accord dépêche-toi  
  
- J'arrive, j'arrive  
  
Devant la porte de l'infirmerie  
  
Madame Pomfresh: Bonjour madame Granger, monsieur Wesley, rentrer, je vous laisse je vais aller prendre mon déjeuner appeller moi si il y du nouveau  
  
Hermionne: D'accord Madame Pomfresh  
  
Ron et Hermionne mirent les chaises a coté du lit et purent remarquer qu'il y en avait une de déplacer.  
  
Ron: Tiens, j'était pourtant sur de l'avoir replacer hier  
  
Hermionne: Il y a surement quelqu'un qui est venu pendant notre absence hier  
  
Ron: mais qui?  
  
Hermionne: surement Dumbledore, McGonagall, ou quelq'un qui tient a lui.  
  
Ron: Harry, c'est nous, mais 'a je pense que tu le sais déja, on attend ton retour impatiemment, Hermionne, moi ma famille, en fait tout le monde t'attend, reviens-nous bientôt. Appart 'a nous allons te veiller pendant toute la journée  
  
Hermionne qui les regardait en mangeant son déjeuner avait les larmes au yeux, Depuis qu'il était dans le coma elle avait commencer un journal intime ou elle écrivait chaques choses qui se passait dans l'école ainsi que le compte-rendu de sa journée auprès d'Harry. Elle le prit et commenca a écrire ceci:  
  
Aujourd'hui est encore une journée sans aucune améliorations dans la santé d'Harry, il est a un niveau stable depuis bientôt une semaine, ce qui fait que il ne peut pas mourir, il faut seulement attendre son retour parmis nous.  
  
C'est touchant de voir Ron, au chevet d'Harry, il ne pert pas espoir de le voir se réveiller bientôt, c'est 'a que j'apprécie chez-lui.

Appart de cela, il y a la chaise qui a été déplacé et pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir vu Ron hier la replacer donc il y a surement quelqu'un qui est venu  
  
Voici une liste de personnes que je crois suscpetible d'être venu  
  
-Dumbledore  
  
-McGonagall  
  
-Dobby  
  
-Remus  
  
-Quelqu'un de la famille de Ron  
  
Je fais faire ma petite enquête.  
  
Bon changeons de sujet, j'ai remarquer que Draco Malefoy était bizarre ses temps-ci, il ne nous envoie plus promener, il le fait plutôt avec les serpentards, a chaque fois que quelque chose de méchant est dit a sa table a propos de Harry, il entre dans une colere noire et il se met a   
menacer les personnes de leurs faire regretter leurs paroles.Étrange non? j'ai remarquer aussi qu'il est triste, cerné autour des yeux. Pourtant hier je l'est vu pendant la nuit revenir a son dortoir il affichait plus ou moins un sourire. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit gentil après tout et qu'il  
ait des sentiments. Quand j'y pense je le plaint, il n'as pas d'amis a qui se confier, il n'as plus de parents, il a tuer son pere et sa mere est morte durant la bataille. Dans le fond, il a changer depuis cette bataille. Cette guerre entre Harry et Draco qui a durer pendant toutes ses années  
est maintenant fini et j'en suis bien contente. Il était temps, nous sommes en septième année, donc, nous avons 17 ans, je n'aurais pas voulu finir l'école de sorcellerie avec des mauvais souvenirs. Le monde est enfin en paix grace a la mort de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. C'est un grand soulagement pour nous tous ainsi que pour Draco.Mê...  
  
Dumbledore: Bonjour Monsieur Wesley, bonjour mademoiselle Granger, comment va notre malade aujourd'hui, je n'est pas eu le temps cette semaine de venir le voir.  
  
Hermionne: Il est toujour dans le coma mais il est dans un état stable depuis bientôt une semaine  
  
Dumbledore: et vous comment vous portez-vous?  
  
Hermionne: 'a pourrait aller mieux, je suis inquiête depuis une semaine mais il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience.  
  
Ron: Moi, je ne pert pas espoir qu'il se réveille d'une minute a l'autre.  
  
Hermionne: Dites-moi monsieur le directeur, est ce que vous sauriez si quelqu'un est venu est venu hier rendre visite a Harry  
  
Dumbledore: Aucun professeur n'est venu hier,aucun visiteur n'as été accepter dans l'école hier non plus.  
  
Hermionne: merci monsieur le directeur  
  
Dumbledore: c'est rien miss Granger, allez, je vous laisse, avertisser-moi quand notre Harry va se réveiller  
  
Ron: Oui, c'est d'accord monsieur  
  
Le directeur s'en alla vaquer a ses occupations.  
  
Hermionne elle barra les noms qu'elle avait inscrit dans son journal, il ne restait plus que Dobby  
  
Hermionne: Ron, je vais aller faire un tour a la cuisine pour demander a dobby un lunch  
  
Ron: D'accord je t'attend  
  
Rendu aux cuisines...  
  
Hermionne: Bonjour Dobby, pourrait-tu nous préparer un petit quelque chose  
  
Dobby:oui, Dobby s'y met tout de suite, comment vas monsieur Harry Potter?  
  
Hermionne: il est encore dans le coma, mais il est hors de danger  
  
Dobby: Dobby est content, voila tenez votre diner, dobby vous souhaite bonne soirée  
  
Hermionne: Merci Dobby  
  
Hermionne s'en alla tout de suite a l'infirmerie. Elle prit son carnet et barra le dernier nom de la liste.   
  
- Ron, il faudrait bien que tu mange un peu, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade toi aussi  
  
- D'accord Mionne je vais manger un petit peu, mais pourquoi te préoccupe-tu de ma santé tout d'un coup  
  
- Parce que tu est mon ami  
  
- Juste pour 'a?  
  
- oui  
  
- Tu est sûre?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Ah! ok si tu le dit, je te crois  
  
Une autre longue journée passa sans que Harry ne se réveille. Hermionne et Ron partirent tard comme le jour auparavent.  
  
A la porte de l'infirmerie...  
  
Hermionne: Ron?  
  
Ron: Oui Mionne?  
  
Hermionne: Eh bien, j'y ait penser et il y a aussi une autre raison  
  
Ron: Ah oui! quel est cette raison ?  
  
Hermionne: Eh bien, c'est parce que je t'aime voila pourquoi  
  
Ron: Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime, mais j'était tellement gêner que tu me rejette que je n'est pas oser te le dire avant  
  
Hermionne: Ta gêne c'est une chose que j'aime chez toi, alors embrasse-moi gros béta.  
  
Ron: tout de suite ma Mionne d'amour  
  
Quand ils mirent fin a leur baiser ils allèrent se coucher. Pendant la nuit cependant, Draco retourna rendre une petite visite  
  
a Harry.  
  
Draco: Bonsoir Harry, je vois que tu ne t'est toujours pas réveiller alors je vais pouvoir te parler encore cette nuit. J'ai écrit un poème aujourd'hui alors que j'était au bord du lac ton endroit préferer, je croyais en être jamais capable mais pourtant j'ai réussi a faire quelque chose de beau, 'a fait un bien fou écrire un poème, 'a te permet de faire évacuer les étions. Le poème que j'ai écrit s'adresse a toi. Après avoir écrit ce poème, j'ai découvert un tout nouveau sentiment, ce sentiments je l'est découvert grâce a toi. C'est quelque chose que je ressent pour toi. je commence humm..hummm..,  
  
_"Mon coeur était noir  
  
mais grâce a toi j'ai pu voir  
  
qu'a l'intérieur du mien  
  
il y avait quelque chose de bien   
  
quelque chose de bon  
  
Grâce a toi, j'ai découvert un tout nouveau sentiment  
  
Que pour personne d'autre j'ai ressentit auparavent  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Après toute ses années de haine  
  
je t'aime  
  
Parce que sans toi je ne suis plus le même  
  
je t'aime   
  
Parce que tu est aussi précieux a mes yeux  
  
qu'un gemme  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Draco."  
_  
Draco dépose le poème sur la table de chevet et commence a sanglotter, il prend la main de Harry et dit  
  
-Harry, réveille-toi bientôt,sniff..., je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je veux vivre avec toi toute ma vie, je t'aime. J'ai quelque chose a te confier. J'ai reçu un autre héritage mais celui la il me vient de ma mère, j'ai du sang veela qui coule en moi, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais les Veela ont la particuliarité d'aimer une seule personne pendant toute leur vie et il sont hyper-protecteurs quand il y a un danger contre l'être aimer, nous avons aussi la particuliarité de se reproduire, c'est a dire que le partenaire du veela ou encore le veela lui même peux porter la vie dans son ventre. Je t'aime et je voudrais un jour fonder une famille avec toi. Voici une preuve de mon amour pour toi.  
  
draco se penchit doucement et embrassa tendrement Harry sur les lèvres et il dit  
  
- Maintenant, je dois partir, je laisse le poème dans le tiroir de la commode pour que tu le lise a ton réveil. Bonne nuit mon amour. et il redonna un baiser   
  
a Harry.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Le réveil d'Harry

Simplement de l'amour  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, les autres personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter apartiennent a   
J.K. Rowling

Review: Je remercie Alicia D pour son commentaire, et voici un autre chapitre que tu attendais.

Chapitre 3: Le réveil d'Harry  
  
les rayons du soleil pénètrent les nombreuses fenêtres du collége de sorcellerie Poudlard, Dans  
chaque dortoirs et chambres des élèves, des professeurs se lèvent pour affronter la belle journée  
qui se dresse devant eux. Dans l'infirmerie cependant, un élève est plonger dans le coma depuis  
bientôt une semaine, c'est le survivant qui a combattu au péril de sa vie Voldemort qui depuis est mort grâce a lui. Rejoignons Hermionne et Ron dans la grande salle.  
  
-Ron arrête de faire 'a, tes petits yeux doux 'a marche pas avec moi  
  
-Tu est sûr ?  
  
-oui j'en suis sûr  
  
-sûr, sûr?  
  
-ah ok! j'avoue, que 'a marche un petit peu  
  
-pas plus?  
  
-ah! pis arrête donc de parler pis embrasse-moi  
  
-Parfait, c'est ce que je voulait  
  
Et il se se donnèrent un baiser devant tout le monde présent dans la grande salle. Toutes les tables firent une ovation au nouveau couple, seulement un seul de la table des serpentards applaudissait et cette personne était Draco Malefoy, ce qui n'échappa pas a Hermionne et Ron qui rougissait de gêne.  
  
Ils finirent de manger leur déjeuner en vitesse.   
  
-Tu viens ma Mionne on vas a l'infirmerie  
  
-tout de suite mon amour  
  
Dans le couloir menant a l'infirmerie  
  
-Mionne as-tu remarquer que seulement un élève a la table des serpentards applaudissait notre baiser et que c'était Draco Malefoy?  
  
-Oui, je l'est remarquer, il est bizarre depuis quelques temps.  
  
-C'est pas mon genre de m'inquiéter pour lui, mais que pense-tu qu'il a ?  
  
-Je pense qu'il a tout simplement envie d'être la personne qu'on lui a interdit d'être tout le long de sa vie, maintenant qu'il est libérer de Voldemort, de son père et de sa mère. Il peut faire se qu'il   
veut de sa vie sans que personne ne le désaprouve.  
  
-Tu doit avoir raison ma Mionne, c'est pour 'a que je t'aime tu est tellement intelligente quand il s'agit de résoudre un problème.  
  
-J'espère que tu m'aime pour d'autres choses aussi  
  
-Bien sûr ma Mionne mais il y en a tellement que 'a serait trop long a nommer  
  
Ron et Hermionne entrèrent dans l'infirmerie  
  
-Bonjour madame Pomfresh du nouveau?  
  
-J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que oui, il a commencer a bouger les doigts, ce qui veux dire qu'il vas se réveiller bientôt.  
  
Ron accouru près du lit et s'adressa a Harry  
  
-Harry si tu m'entend bouge les doigts...Mionne regarde il bouge les doigts c'est merveilleux  
  
-Oui Ron je ne suis pas aveugle quand même je le vois aussi bien que toi  
  
-oh! excuse-moi ma Mionne, mais j'suis tellement heureux qu'il se réveille enfin, oh pis j'peux pas   
  
résister a l'envie de t'embrasser.  
  
Et un baiser de plus...   
  
-hummm, Ron, Hermionne?  
  
-WAOuuuuuuu, il est réveiller, MADAME POMFRSH VENEZ ICI VITE  
  
Pomfresh: Monsieur Potter comment vous sentez-vous  
  
-Bien madame Pomfresh, un peu faible mais 'a peux aller  
  
-Voulez-vous que je vous apporte un petit déjeuner, vous devez avoir l'estomac vide  
  
-Oui, j'aimerais 'a j'ai horriblement faim  
  
-Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, Madame Granger, allez avertir le directeur et monsieur Wesley pourriez-vous aller chercher des vêtements convenables pour monsieur Potter.  
  
Hermionne: J'y vais de ce pas  
  
Ron: J'y vais tout de suite  
  
Pomfresh, Ron et Hermionne partirent chacun de leur coté laissant Harry seul pendant un moment a l'infirmerie, il en profita pour mettre ses lunettes et il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode ou Draco avait laisser son poème. Il le prit et le lut  
  
_"Mon coeur était noir  
  
mais grâce a toi j'ai pu voir  
  
qu'a l'intérieur du mien  
  
il y avait quelque chose de bien   
  
quelque chose de bon  
  
Grâce a toi, j'ai découvert un tout nouveau sentiment  
  
Que pour personne d'autre j'ai ressentit auparavent  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Après toute ses années de haine  
  
je t'aime  
  
Parce que sans toi je ne suis plus le même  
  
je t'aime   
  
Parce que tu est aussi précieux a mes yeux  
  
qu'un gemme  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Draco."  
_  
-Draco m'aime? ce n'était donc pas un rêve, je l'est vraiment entendu  
  
Ron: Quest ce que tu as entendu Harry?  
  
-hein! moi? non rien  
  
-Je t'est apporter ta chemise rouge et jaune et ton pantalon vert c'est correct?  
  
-Oui Ron tu as fait un excellent choix, merci  
  
-Humm, humm  
  
-Ah! bonjour monsieur le directeur   
  
-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ce matin  
  
-Bien  
  
-Crois-tu pouvoir venir manger avec nous dans la grande salle pour qu'on puisse fêter ton retour  
  
-Oui, je crois que je suis assez en forme pour pouvoir sortir d'ici  
  
-A la bonne heure, bon je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement pleins de choses a vous raconter, merci miss Granger de m'avoir averti.  
  
-C'est tout naturel monsieur le directeur  
  
-Tenez monsieur Potter, votre déjeuner  
  
-Merci madame Pomfresh  
  
-Je vous laisse vous...  
  
Ron, Hermionne, Harry: Avez surement pleins de choses a vous raconter  
  
-...Oui c'est cela  
  
Et elle quitta l'infirmerie  
  
-Avant tout, moi et Ron nous avons quelque chose a te dire.  
  
-Ah! oui j'ai hâte de savoir c'est quoi  
  
-Nous sortons ensemble  
  
-QUOI ? wow! depuis combien de temps? est ce que j'ai été plusieurs jours dans le coma?  
  
-Depuis hier que nous sommes ensemble et tu était dans le coma depuis une semaine.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est cette lettre Harry?  
  
-Rien, rien  
  
-C'est de qui?  
  
-Draco  
  
-Pas une letre de menace j'espère?  
  
-Non c'est tout le contraire, c'est un poème, une déclaration d'amour  
  
-QUOI?  
  
Hermionne: je peut la lire?  
  
Harry: Bien sûr tiens  
  
Hermionne:.............Oh! Harry c'est tellement beau et romantique, je commence a comprendre   
pourquoi Draco était triste et bizarre ses dernier temps.  
  
Harry: Il est même venu me parler pendant la nuit, il m'as lu son poème, m'as parler par la suite  
et il m'as dit qu'il m'aimait.  
  
Hermionne:Que vas-tu faire maintenant? est ce que tu l'aime?  
  
Harry:Oui je l'aime, est ce que 'a vous dérange  
  
Ron: pas le moins du monde, je veux seulement que tu sois heureux, tu sais aussi que je te   
considère comme mon propre frère donc si tu est heureux avec Draco je serais heureux pour toi.  
  
Hermionne: Moi aussi Harry, je te soutiens a 100%, je serais toujour la pour toi ainsi que Ron.  
  
Ron: Je vais même allez le chercher et faire la paix avec lui  
  
Hermionne: Moi je reste ici avec Harry  
  
Harry: Va chercher au bord du lac, il doit y être aller  
  
Ron: J'y vais tout de suite  
a l'extérieur  
  
Ron: Hey! Malefoy j'te cherchais justement  
  
Draco: Qu'est ce que tu me veux Wesley ?  
  
Ron: Deux choses. tOut d'abord je veux faire la paix avec toi et deuxièment, je veux que tu   
vienne voir Harry a l'infirmerie  
  
Draco: Pourquoi? il ne vas pas bien, il lui est arriver quelque chose ?  
  
Ron: Non, non t'inquiète pas, il vas très bien, il viens juste de se réveiller, justement il veux  
te voir, il voudrais te parler.  
  
Draco: Je veux bien faire la paix avec toi, Granger et Potter  
  
Ron: Il y a une seule condition  
  
Draco: Laquelle ?  
  
Ron: Que tu remplace dans tes phrases Wesley, Granger et Potter par Ron, Hermionne et Harry.  
  
Draco: Juste cela, alors c'est d'accord Ron  
  
Ron: Parfait Draco, bon maintenant allons-y, je suis sûr que Harry sera content de te voir  
  
Draco: Je te suis

Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Ron: Bon, attend-moi ici, je vais faire sortir Hermionne pour que vous puissiez parler   
ensemble tranquille.  
  
Draco: Tu sais vous pouvez rester, votre présence ne me gène pas.  
  
Ron: Je sais, c'est juste que je préfère vous laissez seul pendant un moment histoire d'aller   
prendre de l'air avec Hermionne, nous allons revenir tantôt. 'a va vous laisser du temps pour  
parler de choses plus personnels  
  
Draco: ok  
  
...............................................................  
  
Ron: Vas-y, tu peux rentrer maintenant  
  
Draco: Merci Ron, Merci Hermionne  
  
Hermionne: 'a nous fait plaisir, n'est ce pas Ron ?  
  
Ron: Oui, a tantôt  
  
Draco: A tantôt  
  
Draco entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit ou était assis Harry  
  
Draco: Bonjour Harry, j'imagine que tu as lu mon poème  
  
Harry: Oui et tu sais quoi? je t'aime aussi  
  
Draco: Vraiment ???   
  
Harry: Oui c'est ton amour pour moi qui m'as aider a sortir de mon coma, comme la belle au bois dormant qui a été réveiller par son prince charmant par un baiser. D'ailleur, j'aimerais bien en avoir un autre maintenant que j'ai été réveiller  
  
Draco: Pas de problème mon amour.  
  
Sur cela il lui donna son deuxième baiser, un beau long et langoureux baiser, les bouches se séparèrent quand un manque d'air se fit sentir  
  
Harry: Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant parlons de nous, Premièrement ne change pas de nom de famille, deuxièment,j'aimerais bien vivre avec toi pour toujours, fonder une famille c'est l'un de mes nombreux rêves que je ne pouvais pas réaliser avant de te connaître parce que grâce a toi nous pourrons tout les deux former une belle grande famille.   
  
Draco: Tu as vraiment entendu tout cela quand tu était dans le coma  
  
Harry: Oui tout cela, c'est ce qui me permettait de garder la force de rester en vie  
  
Draco: Quand sort-tu de l'infirmerie ?  
  
Harry: Ce soir  
  
Draco: Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?  
  
Harry: Je me sens en pleine forme et puis de toute façon pourquoi je resterais ici 'a fait déja une  
semaine que je suis dans ce lit, je suis impatient d'aller manger dans la grande salle et de me coucher dans mon lit. Dit? pour ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on rentre main dans la main dans la grande salle et que tu dîne a ma table  
  
Draco: J'en serais ravi mon émeraude d'amour  
  
Harry: Parfait mon blondinet aux yeux saphirs  
  
Draco: J'ai tellement hâte que tu vois notre chez-nous, tu pourras inviter qui tu veux a venir, le  
manoir est immense, nous allons pouvoir faire des réceptions, des fêtes, rédécorer les pièces trop macabres, rénover, amménager des pièces encore vide, mettre une piscine, un spa, un sauna et pleins de choses comme cela.  
  
Harry: Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie  
  
Draco: Oh! mais elle est déja commencer depuis une semaine déja  
  
Harry: Ah oui, c'est vrai, tiens justement regarde ce que je vais mettre ce soir, c'est un habit que   
j'ai acheter a pré-au-lard, ma chemise est jaune et rouge qui sont les couleurs de ma maison et le vert signifie celle de ta maison, donc toi.  
  
Draco: Tu sera magnifique dans cette tenue, moi aussi je vais revêtir quelque chose de beau, tu sera surpris crois-moi, maintenant, je vais te laisser te reposer pour que tu sois en forme pour ce soir.  
  
-A tantôt mon amour.  
  
Harry: A tantôt Drac  
  
Fin du chapitre 3


	4. dévoiller sa flamme

Simplement de l'amour  
  
Disclaimer:Tout l'univers d'harry Potter appartient a J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
Draco avait quitter Harry pour se diriger vers sa chambre de préfet des serpentards. Tout de suite  
  
en rentrant il se dirigea vers son armoire oû était entreposer soigneusement ses habits qui avait  
  
de l'importance a ses yeux. Il sortit de son armoire une chemise verte foncé en velours et un beau  
  
pantalon noir. Un jour, Draco profitant de son temps libre, avait mit la main sur un livre dans la  
  
bibliothèque, ce livre s'intitulait '' couture avec la magie '', il y avait appris a faire pleins  
  
de choses avec une aiguille. Avec ce qu'il avait appris il modifia sa chemise et son pantalon.   
  
Après cela il alla prendre une douche et se prépara pour le souper. Ensuite, il alla prendre   
  
Harry a l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermionne attendant avec Harry.  
  
-Harry c'est moi  
  
-Oui, une minute Draco j'ar......rive  
  
Harry était bouche bée par ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui se tenait Draco habiller dans une magnifique  
  
chemise verte en soie avec dans le dos un lion Jaune dorée avec une crinière rouge vif animée   
  
rugissant, de chaque cotés de son pantalon noir moulant, il y avait un serpent argentée.  
  
-Quoi, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?, t'aime pas ?, 'a me fait pas bien ?  
  
-Non, non tu te trompe, j'adore ce que tu porte, je te trouve absolument magnifique, comment   
  
as-tu fait pour trouver quelque chose de si beau en peu de temps?  
  
-Eh bien, je n'est rien acheter, j'ai seulement rajouter des motifs a la chemise et au pantalon.  
  
-Tu as fait 'a toi même ?, c'est fabuleux, mon Draco a des talents en couture, une autre chose   
  
que je viens juste d'apprendre a propos de toi.  
  
Ron: Bon c'est pas que je suis impatient, mais y faudrait y aller, je commence a avoir faim moi  
  
Hermionne: RON!, arrête de penser a ton ventre et pense aux autres  
  
Ron: C'est exactement 'a que je fait aussi, si nous restons ici nous allons mourir de faim.  
  
Harry: Tu changeras jamais Ron, bon c'est d'accord allons-y, moi aussi je commence a avoir faim  
  
Ron: A la bonne heure !!!  
  
Nos amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, arriver devant la porte, Harry prit la main de Draco,  
  
ils soufflèrent un grand coup, Harry prenant son courage a deux mains, ouvrit la porte. Quand ils   
  
entrèrent, tout le monde se retourna pour les regarder et un silence de mort règna dans la salle.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers les sièges libres et prit place, il installa Draco a coté de lui puis   
  
demanda au directeur si il pouvait s'adresser a la salle. Le direceur approuva et s'adressa a la  
  
salle.  
  
-Tout le monde j'aimerais que vous gardiez le silence monsieur Harry Potter désire dire quelque  
  
chose.  
  
-Merci monsieur le directeur, bon et bien je me lance....comme vous le savez Draco et moi pendant   
  
plusieurs années nous nous sommes disputés et Draco ne me sentait pas même chose pour moi et bien  
  
toutes ces années de guerre on prit fin parce que maintanant il est un de mes ami et bien plus.  
  
Ce que je veut dire c'est que nous nous aimions et si quelqu'un a un probleme contre 'a il n'a   
  
qu'a le dire, cependant si quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose et bien, je lui saute a la figure   
  
c'est clair ???  
  
-Je crois que oui monsieur Potter, (en effet,les élèves ainsi que les professeurs était rester   
  
bouche bée) allez prendre place a votre place que nous puissions débuter de manger.  
  
Harry et Draco prirent place a la table des gryffondors et commencèrent a manger comme si rien  
  
n'était arriver.  
  
-Ron, Hermionne, que diriez-vous de venir passer les vacances au manoir, 'a serait amusant ?  
  
vous pouvez amener votre famille aussi le manoir est immense il peut acceuillir beaucoup de   
  
personnes.  
  
Ron: Faudrait que j'en parle a mes parents mais je pense qu'ils accepteront  
  
Hermionne: Moi aussi faudrait que je le demande a mes parents, mais je n'est aucune idée si ils   
  
voudront.  
  
Ron: Après le repas, moi et Hermionne nous allons allez écrire un mot a nos parents et l'envoyez   
  
par hibou.  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermionne finirent de manger et sortirent de la grande salle.  
  
-Draco as-tu déja visiter l'antre des gryffondors.  
  
-Non, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas me le faire visiter, je me trompe ?  
  
-Non pas du tout, d'ailleur, on est presque arriver, tient voila le tableau  
  
Hermionne dit le mot de passe a la grosse madame qui les fit entrer.  
  
-Bienvenue dans l'Antre des gryffondors  
  
-Wow! c'est bien plus chaleureux que chez les serpentards  
  
-tu viens Ron, allons écrire la lettre  
  
-Oui ma Mionne j'arrive  
  
Draco: Nous allons atendre Hermionne et Ron et ensuite ce sera a mon tour de vous montrer la   
  
chambre de préfets que j'ai.  
  
A peu près 5 minutes plus tard...  
  
Ron:Nous avons fini, nous allons reçevoir la réponse demain matin  
  
Hermionne: Moi j'ai une question a vous posez? est ce que vous saviez que la fin d'année est dans   
  
moins d'une semaine et que nous avons des examens finaux dès lundi  
  
Harry: J'avoue que j'ai perdu le fil du temps mais pour moi c'est normal j'était dans le coma  
  
Hermionne: Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il faudrait en profiter pour étuder, que diriez-vous  
  
de commencer demain  
  
Draco:Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, on devrait étudier ensemble comme cela si   
  
quelqu'un ne comprend pas une notion dans le cours de potion par exemple quelqu'un qui est bon   
  
dans cette matière pourra lui expliquer.  
  
Hermionne: Je trouve ton idée merveilleuse  
  
Harry:Je crois que Hermionne a trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendra quand elle parlera de chose   
  
que nous ne comprendrons pas  
  
Ron:Tu crois pas si bien dire  
  
Hermionne:Ha ha ha, très drole, bon qu'est qu'on fait maintenant  
  
Draco:Eh bien j'avais prévu vous faire visiter ma chambre de préfet  
  
Harry:Allons-y alors  
  
Après que Draco fit visiter sa chambre, nos amis qui trouvait qui commencait a se faire tard   
  
décidèrent d'aller se coucher parce qu'ils voualait se réveiller tot pour étudier le lendemain.  
  
Hermionne:Tu viens Ron allons coucher dans ma chambre de préfète  
  
Ron:Oui J'arrive ma Mignonne  
  
Hermionne:Bonne nuit Harry et Draco  
  
Ron:Oui, bonne nuit  
  
Harry:A vous aussi les amoureux  
  
Draco:Bonne nuit a vous aussi  
  
Harry:Alors un baiser avant que je parte pour mon dortoir  
  
Draco:Tu veux pas coucher ici avec moi, mon lit est assez grand pour acceuillir deux personnes  
  
Harry:D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux  
  
Draco:Oui, c'est ce que je veut, bon, je vais aller prendre une douche.  
  
Harry:D'acord je t'attend, j'irais la prendre après  
  
draco:ok, a tout de suite  
  
10 minutes plus tard...  
  
draco:Bon tu peux y aller  
  
Harry:Ok, merci  
  
Draco:Mais de rien  
  
10 minutes plus tard...  
  
Harry:Wow! Draco, quel ambiance somptueuse, tu as fait 'a juste pour moi  
  
Draco:En fait, oui et non, je fais 'a chaque soir parce que les nuit son fraiches  
  
(Draco, avait allummé un feu dans la cheminée et avait éteint toute les lumière de la chambre)  
  
Harry:Bon dieu que ce lit a l'air confortable  
  
Draco:viens donc l'essayer a la place de parler  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il embarqua dans le lit et il se coucha près de Draco.  
  
Harry:Bonne mon amour  
  
Draco: bonne nuit mon émeraude   
  
Fin du chapitre 4 


	5. examens finaux, retrouvailles et bal de ...

Simplement de l'amour  
  
Disclaimer:L'histoire d'Harry Potter, les personnages et l'univers appartient a j.k Rowling  
  
Review:  
  
Chapitre 5: Examens Finaux et bal de fin d'année  
  
Le jour se lève sur Poudlard, Réveillant tout les occupants du chateau, Hermionne et Ron dorment   
  
ensemble dans la chambre de préfète des Gryffondors tandis que Harry et Draco eux dorment dans   
  
la chambre du serpentard.  
  
Dans la chambre de Draco  
  
Harry:-Ah! bonjour dit-moi 'a fait longtemps que tu est réveiller ?  
  
Draco:Oui, c'est juste que je te regardais dormir, tu est si beau quand tu dort et je ne voulait pas   
  
te réveiller parce que tu avais l'air de dormir paisiblement.  
  
Harry:Je t'aime  
  
Draco:moi aussi  
  
Harry:Bon, levons-nous et allons déjeuner  
  
Dans la chambre de Hermionne  
  
-Allez réveille-toi Ron j'ai faim et nous devons étudier pour nos examens  
  
-Ahhhh! laisse-moi encore dormir Hermionne  
  
-non pas question lève-toi ou sinon tu couche sur le divan ce soir  
  
-ok,ok j'me lève ma Mionne   
  
-Bon, j'vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain, 'a va prendre deux minutes  
  
-d'accord j'vais t'attendre  
  
Dans la grande salle  
  
Draco: Harry, tu ne trouve pas étrange que Ron et Hermionne ne soit pas arriver avant nous  
  
Harry: Pour Hermionne c'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard mais pour Ron c'est autre chose  
  
Draco: Tiens, les voila justement   
  
Harry: Mais qu'est c'que vous fesiez ? 'a fait 10 minutes qu'on vous attend  
  
Hermionne: Excusez-nous c'est Ron qui trainait au lit  
  
Harry: Qu'est que tu lui a dit pour qu'il se lève enfin ?  
  
Hermionne: Que si il ne se réveillait pas dans la minute il coucherait sur le divan ce soir  
  
Ron: Bon, vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? mangeons et allons étudier après  
  
Draco: Je crois Ron, que c'est la première fois depuis des jours que j'entends une parole   
  
inteligente venant de ta part.  
  
Ron: Merci bien, dit dont que j'suis un niaiseux tant qu'a faire  
  
Draco: Ron calme-toi c'était juste pour t'agacer  
  
Ron: Ouiais, ouais c'est c'a, bon mangeons, je meurs de faim  
  
Nos amis mangèrent calmement en se racontant diverses choses, ils recurent cependant quelques   
  
minutes après le début du déjeuner leur courrier, Hermionne comme toujours avait l'édition du   
  
jour de la gazette du sorcier avec en prime une lettre venant de ses parents, Ron tant qu'a lui avait   
  
reçu une lettre de sa mère.  
  
Hermionne: Mes parents acceptent de venir et ils te remercient Draco de ta chaleureuse invitation  
  
Draco: tu leur dira que 'a me fait plaisir  
  
Ron: Moi aussi mes parents acceptent, ils vont emmenner toute la famille avec eux  
  
Draco: C'est super, je sens qu'on vas s'amuser cet été, n'est ce pas Harry ?  
  
Harry: Oui, vivement l'été et la fin des classes  
  
Hermionne: Hey! regarder la une du journal, 'a parle de vous  
  
Harry: peux-tu la lire a haute voix Hermionne stp  
  
Hermionne: Oui bien sur, hum hum, Nous venons d'apprendre de sources sûres que Harry Potter dit  
  
le survivant, serait homosexuel, en effet,c'est hier devant les élèves réunnis dans la grande   
  
salle de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qu'il aurait avouer son penchant pour les hommes, il   
  
aurait aussi dévoiler sa flamme au grand jour pour Draco Malefoy, qui rapellont-le a tuer   
  
bravement de ses propres mains son père un mangemort qui combattait aux cotés de celui-dont  
  
-ont-ne-devais-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Toute la gazette souhaite a monsieur Harry Potter et   
  
Draco Malefoy le bonheur qu'ils méritent.   
  
Harry: Pour une fois, ont peut dire qu'ils on été gentil avec moi, il m'ont épargner  
  
Draco: Ils ont oublier le bout ou tu as dit que tu sauterais dans la figure des personnes qui  
  
oserait dire quelque chose sur nous, je crois qu'ils ont vraiment pris ta menace au sérieux.  
  
Ron: 'a c'est trop drôle!!!!  
  
et tout les quatres partirent a rirent  
  
Hermionne: Bon, sniff!, allons étudier  
  
ET c'est ainsi qu'il étudièrent pendant des heures et des heures et qu'ils passèrent leurs   
  
examens haut la main.  
  
Dernière journée a Poudlard et le bal tant attendu  
  
Dans la grande salle  
  
Dumbledore: Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le savez, c'est aujoud'hui que vous passez pour   
  
certain votre dernière journée a Poudlard, tandis que les autres vous reviendrez ici l'année   
  
prochaine, c'est donc pour cela que j'aimerais annoncer aux finnissants qu'il y aura bel et bien   
  
un bal de fin de graduation ce soir, qui d'ailleurs était organiser depuis des mois, j'aimerais  
  
inviter les finissants a venir ici en avant afin que nous puissions les applaudirs,rapellont   
  
que parmis ses finissants, il y a quatres personnes qui ont beaucoup aider le monde sorcier,   
  
j'aimerais qu'on les applaudissent un peu plus fort et ses personnes comme vous le savez tous   
  
sont Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Hermionne Granger et Ron Wesley. Poudlard a été fier   
  
d'acceuilir pendant toutes ses années ses quatres grands sorciers. vous resterez a jamais dans  
  
l'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
Et toute la salle se mirent a applaudirent les finnissants et sourtout notre fameux quatuor  
  
Dumbledore: Bonne appétit a tout le monde, après le souper j'aimerais voir Monsieur Potter et  
  
ses amis a mon bureau, ah oui j'allais oublier miss Granger votre robe BLEU AZURE est magnifique  
  
Hermionne: Merci professeur  
  
Dumbledore: de rien très chère  
  
Chacun mangèrent a leur rythme profitant de leurs derniers souper dans la grande salle. Après le  
  
souper nos amis allèrent tout de suite au bureau du directeur  
  
Ron: Et comment on fait pour rentrer, on ne connait pas le mot de passe  
  
Hermionne: C'est la que tu te trompe, moi je le connais  
  
Harry: Et comment la tu sus  
  
Draco: Moi je crois savoir c'est quoi  
  
Hermionne: C'est simple, le mot de passe est BLEU AZURE  
  
Draco: je le savais que c'était 'a   
  
Harry: Bon alors montons, il doit nous attendre  
  
Ron: Oui tu as raison  
  
....................... toc toc toc  
  
Dumbledore: Oui entrer je vous pris, prenez place, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ait   
  
fait venir ici, et bien pour commencer j'aimerais vous prendre chacun dans mes bras et deuxièment  
  
j'ai quelque chose a vous remettre. Tenez voici un médaillon pour chacun de vous, il permet de   
  
réaliser n'importe quel souhait. Cependant vous ne pouvez faire qu'un seul souhait car il est   
  
a usage unique.   
  
Harry: Je sais déja ce que je souhaite.  
  
Dumbledore: Harry, tu peux faire revenir a la vie plusieurs personnes fait seulement attention a   
  
la formulation de ta phrase  
  
Harry: Je peut le faire maintenant mon voeux ?  
  
Dumbledore: Oui bien sûr  
  
Harry: Alors, je souhaite que Lilly Evans Potter, James Potter et Sirius Black reviennent a   
  
la vie  
  
Tout a coup le médaillon se détacha du cou de Harry et se jeta par terre, il disparu et une aura  
  
blanche aparue laissant voir trois silhouette humaine, l'uara disparue laissant place a trois   
  
humains.  
  
Lilly: Mais ou suis-je  
  
James: Je ne sais pas  
  
Sirius: Harry, mais, mais comment puis-ètre ici alors que je suis mort ?  
  
Harry: C'est parce que vous êtes vivants et que je l'est souhaiter  
  
James: Donc, nous sommes revenu a la vie  
  
Harry: C'est cela papa  
  
Lilly: Alors tu est notre fils, je suis si contente, comme tu as grandit, tu as quel âge ?  
  
James: Ma chérie, calme-toi laisse-le respirer un peu pour qu'il puisse nous présenter ses amis  
  
Harry: Voici Hermionne Granger ma meilleure amie la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et   
  
voici Ron Wesley mon meilleur ami et voici Draco Malefoy mon petit-copain, qui est de notre côt  
  
James: Donc mon fils est amoureux d'un garçon ?  
  
Harry: Oui, c'est exact  
  
James: 'a ne nous dérange pas plus que 'a tu sais, on veux seulement que tu sois heureux  
  
Lilly: C'est exact, si tu est heureux avec lui alors nous serons heureux pour toi  
  
Harry: Merci maman, merci papa  
  
Lilly: Viens dans nos prend qu'on puissent te faire un gros câlin  
  
James: Toi aussi Draco, nous te considérons comme notre fils maintenant allez vien n'est pas peur  
  
Harry et Draco serrèrent très fort Lilly et James. Pendant leur étreinte Draco commenca a pleurer  
  
Harry: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray ? tu vas bien  
  
Draco: Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que mes parents on toujours été sans coeur et ne m'ont   
  
jamais pris dans leurs bras. C'a me touche beaucoup que t'est parents me voit comme leur propre   
  
fils.  
  
Hermionne: Excusez-moi si je dérange, mais ils faudrait qu'on y aille pour se préparer pour le   
  
bal   
  
Ron: Hermionne as raison  
  
Harry: Oui, nous arrivons, est ce que vous allez venir ce soir  
  
Lilly: Oui bien sûr voyons, nous ne manquerions 'a pour rien au monde  
  
Harry: Super!, a ce soir   
  
et nos amis quittèrent le bureau du directeur laissant les adultes parler entre eux  
  
Ron: Ils sont super tes parents Harry  
  
Hermionne: oui c'est vrai  
  
Draco: Je suis parfaitement en accord avec eux  
  
Harry: Merci, les amis  
  
Ron: J'ai une idée  
  
Harry: Ah! oui laquelle  
  
Ron: Et bien nous pourrions nous faire une surprise pour ce soir  
  
Hermionne: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire  
  
Ron: Moi et Harry nous allons nous préparez dans le dortoir et vous Draco et Mionne vous allez  
  
vous préparer ensemble, qu'est que vous en dîtes ?  
  
Draco: J'adore ton idée Ron  
  
Ron: Merci Draco, donc on se retrouve tantôt dans la grande salle  
  
Hermionne: Ok a plus tard  
  
Harry: a plus tard  
  
Quelques minutes après dans le dortoir des gryffondors  
  
Ron: Qu'est c'que je vais me mettre ???!!!, qu'est que ce je vais me mettre ???!!!  
  
Harry: Arrête de paniquer Ron et Viens voir dans mon garde-robe j'ai une surprise pour toi  
  
Ron: Wow! un habit, il est magnifique, mais comment as-tu deviner que je voulais exactement   
  
celui-la  
  
Harry: Eh bien quand ont est aller a pré-au-lard je t'est vu regarder cet habit dans la fenêtre  
  
du magasin de vêtements alors j'ai voulu te faire plaisir et je l'est acheter pour toi  
  
Ron: Merci Harry!  
  
Harry: Mais de rien, c'est la moindre des choses  
  
Ron: Toi que vas tu mettre ?  
  
Harry: Je vais mettre ceci (chemise rouge métalique avec un dragon doré et pantalon vert fôret)  
  
Ron C'a c'est sûr que 'a va plaire a Draco  
  
Harry: J'espère  
  
Ron: Bon avant de s'habiller allons prendre une douche rapide chacun notre tour  
  
Harry: Oui, vas-y en premier  
  
Ron: D'accord a tout de suite  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Hermionne  
  
Draco: Hermionne, Ron vas rougir en te voyant dans cette tenue, tu est vraiment splendide dans   
  
cette robe.  
  
Draco: Merci Draco,mais toi aussi, tu sera magnifique dans cet habit et harry ne manquera pas de  
  
te le dire 'a je te l'assure  
  
Hermionne: Merci Hermionne  
  
Draco: Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, tu crois qu'ils vont nous attendre a la porte de   
  
la grande salle  
  
Hermionne: bien oui ne t'inquiète pas pour 'a, ils vont peut-être juste arriver en retars tel   
  
que je les connais  
  
Draco: Oui tu as sûrement raison, allons-y  
  
Dans le dortoir des gryffondors  
  
Ron: Tu as bientôt fini Harry ?, il faut y aller  
  
HArry: J'arrive je m'essuie et je m'habille attend-moi deux minutes  
  
Ron: D'accord mais grouille-toi  
  
.................  
  
HArry: bon j'suis prêt allons-y  
  
Ron: Et c'est partit !!!  
  
A la porte de la grande salle  
  
Draco: Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver bientôt  
  
Hermionne: Tiens les voila justement  
  
Harry: Wow! Dray tu est magnifique et Hermionne aussi, Ron qu'est c'que t'en pense ? Ron?  
  
Ron: Hein Quoi? as euh oui tu est magnifique Hermionne  
  
Hermionne: Vous deux aussi vous êtes beau a croquer  
  
Draco: Oui elle a raison  
  
Harry: Bon, alors rentrons  
  
Nos amis rentrèrent dans la grande salle qui pour l'occasion était transformer en salle de bal,  
  
ils s'y amusèrent toute la soirée avec leurs amis, les professeurs les parents de Harry eux aussi  
  
se sont amuser, ils ont même fait la connaissance de Molly Wesley et De son mari, ils ont   
  
discuter toute la soirée et son devenu de bons amis, Lilly avait même penser a remercier Molly  
  
pour avoir pris soin d'Harry quand il était au terrier.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que la soirée se termina. Demain allait être une dure journée pour tout le monde,  
  
celle de quitter l'école.  
  
Fin du chapitre 5  
  
Des reviews svp!!! 


End file.
